What I can't give
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: One of Ethan and Theresa’s past lives in which he asks of her the only thing she can’t give him...herself. One-shot fic...


****

What I can't give...

By : Laurie-Lee

Summary : One of Ethan and Theresa's past life in which he asks from her the only thing she can't give him...herself.

****

Author's note : In this fic, Océane is Theresa, Tristan is Ethan and Paris is Fox.

The weather matched Océane's melancholy mood as she stood in the throne room of Cadbury Castle, waiting for Tristan to appear. Grey clouds, bloated with the rain that would no doubt fall, had blocked out the last of the sun's pale rays, and the occasional chirp of a bird outside the window was the only break in the eerie silence. Yet the promise of a storm did not further dampen her humour. No… the rain would be refreshing and cleansing, and she would much rather be out there than in here, where all was cold and unfriendly and offered few comforts.

Océane knew what Tristan wanted from her. She knew why he'd summoned her here, and what he would ask of her…her hand in marriage. It had been clear from their childhood that the day his father would die, she would be wed to him and rule as the next queen. But that had been decided when she was young and still untouched by love. Now was another story. She'd fallen in love with one of his own kind, a commoner named Paris, and she intented to marry him and not Tristan. Over the years, she'd thought her friend would forget about that crazy idea of wedding her but not to avail. His blue eyes had revealed it all over again when he'd looked at her right after his father had died, only solidifying her suspicions. But she knew she could not give him what he sought.

The doors to the throne room opened, and Tristan glided in, accompanied by two guards, the long cloth of his red suit sweeping along the floor behind him. He smiled at Océane when she turned to face him, offering his hand, which she pressed to her lips in a sign of fealty.

"Leave us," he ordered, waving his other hand at the guards. Océane watched, an emptiness settling into the pit of her stomach, as they saluted and quickly exited the room, closing the doors behind them. Tristan sighed happily and took her hand. "How good of you to come on such short notice, Océane. I trust the journey went well?"

"I was at home when I received the message," she informed him. "I assure you that it was no trouble at all, Your Majesty."

"Come on, dear. You should know by now that you can call me by my name," he reprimanded. "Unless you mean to say that you do not consider us friends?" She did not answer and fixed her eyes upon the Dragon emblem that hung above the throne, allowing Tristan to pull her along as he prattled idly. "You've been so good to me since Father died," he told her. "I want to thank you for that… and to apologize if I've been a burden because of it. I just… couldn't bear to lose your company. That is all."

"You weren't a burden," she murmured, trying to please him. "I imagine losing your father and becoming king all at once was a lot to shoulder." He stopped suddenly, taking both her hands this time and turning to look at her, the expression on his face one of uncertainty mixed with a fleeting hope. Océane dreaded the words that she knew would come next.

"We've been friends for so long," he began, squeezing her hands gently. "I don't want to ruin that friendship… However, as king, I must find a worthy woman to help me produce an heir." He paused, biting her lip. "Forgive me for being so forward, Océane, but I do believe you should be that woman. That is… if you say yes. " There was a moment of silence as he paused to let her absorb his words. **I cannot do this. I can't betray the promise I made to Paris.** She sighed, gently drawing her hands from his grasp and stepping back, shaking her head. She did care for Tristan, but she couldn't fool herself into thinking she loved him for the rest of her days… Lying to herself would only hurt both her and the man she loved in the end.

"If I could, I'd give you anything you asked for…" she said. "But you are asking me for the _one_ thing I cannot give. …I'm not cut out to be a queen, Tristan." The young king's brow furrowed.

"Of course you are… You saved our kingdom with your power of the 'Sight'. The people look up to you."

"But that's not all there is to being a queen " Océane sighed. "No matter what I've done for this country, I'm still a commoner. I'm not a princess, or a duchess… I'm not of royal blood. I can't be with you."

"But you could have anything you want!"

"Except freedom and true love." The two gazed at each other, Tristan's mouth opening slightly as if he were to protest once more, but no words came out. He settled with looking helplessly at the dark haired woman whose hands had clenched at her sides. She shook her head again, taking one step back. "I want fresh air, and these stone walls can't give me that. I need to be outside, in the fields, horseriding with Paris, and I can't imagine giving that up entirely. I'd be bored, sitting in here all day. I need adventure, and this castle can't give me that, no matter how many passages I may find to explore. I don't understand your politics, and I'm used to working. How can you expect me to lead your people?" He had no answer. He gripped one arm of the dais, letting himself sink down onto it as he pressed his hands over his face. Océane averted her eyes, not wanting to watch him cry, but she could still hear his muffled sobs though he tried to stifle them. Hurting him was like having a dagger twist in her heart, but this way, she was sparing him in the long run. He would realize, one day, that they were not meant to be, and he would thank her then. "I'm sorry," she said finally, backing towards the doors. "If things had been different..."

"But they aren't...Go to the man you love...go to Paris." She turned and threw her weight against the doors, shoving them open, her shoes pounding against the polished marble floors as she ran from the throne room. Those standing in the hallways stared after hwe, startled, but she did not slow down. She did not look back. She didn't stop until she reached the safety of her house where Paris was waiting for her.

THE END

I hope you all liked it ! Please REVIEW ! ! !

-Laurie-Lee


End file.
